La divina comedia de un murciélago
by Crosseyra
Summary: "Va a morir desangrada si no hago algo."; se dijo Inaho a sí mismo, reptando sobre el suelo frío de fierro. A la mente se le vinieron de golpe los recuerdos de la semana que había transcurrido en compañía de la nieta del emperador de Marte, y un nudo crudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, pensando en una única cosa. Alguien va a estar muy triste si ella muere./OrangeBat/Drabble


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Inaho x Slaine (OrangeBat).

**Advertencias: **Contenido Homosexual explícito. Spoilers del final de la primera temporada. Angst. Drabble.

**Aclaraciones: **En esta historia Slaine se unió al bando terrícola luego de la batalla del capítulo en que encuentran la nave _Deucalion. _En el corto periodo que transcurrió antes de arribar en la Confederación mundial de Rusia, Inaho y Slaine se hicieron buenos amigos. El fic en cuestión se sitúa en las escenas finales de la primera temporada.

Si estás de acuerdo con eso; adelante

**La divina comedia de un murciélago**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado al fandom yaoi de Aldnoah Zero**

* * *

**I**naho tosió sangre, rojiza y espesa, en lo que se hacía de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hacia el cuerpo tumbado de la princesa de Vers. El inactivo y destrozado katahprat naranjo volcado sobre el piso de la gran sala de _Aldnoah Drive _de la nave de los Caballeros Orbitales parecía tan muerto como las esperanzas de Kaizuka por hallar a Asseylum con pulso cardiaco.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

La bala no podía haberle atravesado el cráneo con el casco que Selum debería haber traído puesto. Tal vez el proyectil rozó la oreja, y el golpe contra el suelo logró noquearla. No podía estar muerta, era imposible; _Deucalion _se habría detenido completamente si ese fuera el caso.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza; el ojo izquierdo hinchado, cerrado y repleto de sangre que le deslizaba por la mejilla; y atisbó el cuerpo inerte de la princesa con náuseas. Un charco rojo le rodeaba la cabeza, y se expandía simultáneamente a su alrededor a medida que los segundos avanzaban.

_"Va a morir desangrada si no hago algo", _se dijo Inaho a sí mismo, reptando sobre el suelo frío de fierro. A la mente se le vinieron de golpe los recuerdos de la semana que había transcurrido en compañía de la nieta del emperador de Marte, y un nudo crudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, pensando en una única cosa.

_Alguien va a estar muy triste si ella muere._

_Bat _lo mataría por dejar que Asseylum muriera. No se quejaría si eso dejaba tranquilo al terrícola entre marcianos, pero sabía mejor que nadie que su propia muerte solo lo haría más miserable. _Bat_ no era un asesino ni un soldado, solo era una buena persona; no podía permitir que fuera infeliz. El sufrimiento de _Bat _era su propio sufrimiento.

¿Cómo demonios había caído por él?

Enamorarse de Slaine Troyard era un error de cálculos.

Y fue cuando escuchó las botas pesadas contra el metal y el chasquido del arma que cayó en la cuenta que había fracasado en la única cosa que había jurado hacer bien. Se volteó lentamente, respirando con torpeza, observando el cuerpo entumecido y trémulo del terrícola de Vers; el cañón de la pistola señalándolo.

_—__Orange_... ¿L-La princesa está...? _—_Slaine no fue capaz de terminar al presenciar la mirada sepulcral y el silencio de ultratumba de Inaho. Las manos le temblaron, las lágrimas amenazando inminentemente por derramarse; el corazón de ambos pendiendo de un hilo.

Por favor, no.

Kaizuka intentó levantarse; Troyard afianzó aún más el arma entre sus manos enguantadas. Temblaba, temblaba tanto que creyó que las piernas le fallarían y caería de sopetón al suelo. No fue así, no cuando Inaho le sustuvo entre sus brazos. Slaine dirigió la boca de la pistola a la sien del muchacho, llorando tanto que los sollozos se le escapaban involuntariamente. _Orange_ le acarició la mejilla, con esa expresión neutral de siempre, y rozó la arista de su nariz con la de _Bat. _

_—_Lo siento; no pude hacer nada. _—_susurró quedamente, con tono monótono, sintiendo el cañón del arma vacilando en su sien.

Slaine sollozó, incrustando las uñas en el brazo del terrícola.

Rusia era un lugar frío.

Inaho atisbó los verdes ojos del muchacho, bañados en lágrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas, y sintió que algo comenzaba a quebrarse en su interior. Los pedacitos se esparcieron en el piso al saber que, realmente, él amaba a Asseylum.

La amaba tanto como para matarlo.

Y lo besó, presionando sus labios contra la boca suave de _Bat_, saboreando como si fuera el último día de su vida el gusto tan dulce que Slaine llevaba en los labios. Lo besó con delicadeza, con amor, con la sutilidad que Troyard siempre le inspiró desde que se conocieron, e intentó dejar grabado a fuego los sentimientos que sus cálculos erraron.

Se separó; la mirada desconcertada de Slaine le recibió junto con la realidad que no sabía que tanto odiaba.

Y supo que eso era todo.

_—_Te amo _—._

El gatillo fue presionado con fuerza, y la bala, saliendo expulsada del cañón, atravesó la cabeza de Inaho.

Sí, eso era todo.

* * *

Quedé echa un bodrio luego del final de la primera temporada. ¡Cuando vi la escena en que Slaine dispara a Inaho, quedé en estado de shock y un vacío existencial enorme!. Luego mi mente fujoshi se puso a trabajar y determiné que solo era amor rudo.

Tenía que escribir un derivado de esa escena; fue demasiado intensa.

Muchas gracias por leer.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
